


Nuclear Device

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “So, why a nuclear bomb?”
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Nuclear Device

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "atomic power"

“So, why a nuclear bomb?” asked John.

Rodney frowned at him. “What?”

“When you were a kid, the science fair. Why a bomb?”

“Overcompensation, probably. Not like _that_ ,” he added, when John snorted. “I mean, I know Jeannie’s shown you pictures of me at that age. I was short, slightly overweight and named ‘Meredith’. I had a few issues.”

“I’ll bet,” said John.

“And honestly?” Rodney continued. “I didn’t really think of it as a bomb. For one, I had no way of getting my hands on any kind of nuclear material, so I knew it was going to be nonfunctional. And since I knew it wasn’t going to blow up, I just thought of it as a machine, not a weapon. Because despite how easy it might be for you to push a button and try to blow yourself up—”

“I don’t,” John protested, but Rodney ignored him.

“—a nuclear bomb is actually a very complex device, and I wanted to prove that I was smart enough to build one. I may not have fully considered the ramifications of that on a… governmental level.”

John snorted again. “You got that right. How long did the CIA hold you again?”

“You have read my entire, un-redacted file, Sheppard, you know exactly how long. And you should be grateful – that was when I realized that working for the US government would be the most lucrative. If I hadn’t, you might be here with Radek.”

“I like Radek just fine,” said John, with a smile. “But I don’t think I’d be _here_ with him.”

This time, Rodney snorted and crossed their bedroom to kiss him, briefly. “You’d better not,” he growled.

John’s smile turned into a grin. “Never.”

THE END


End file.
